


Pleasure my Business

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Grinding, JFC, M/M, idk how to tag anything, mention of gun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: Aaron Burr has a rule in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm procrastinating on making other chapters for other stories but look, here's some Burr/Lee fanfic to wash away all my problems. :)))

The cum drips out from his lips as he tries to catch it all back into his mouth, savoring every bit of the salty taste before climbing on top of his boyfriend as he watches him take a smoke. 

On a small table beside them laid a gun. Lee loved the excitement of a fully loaded gun into his mouth, and he loved it more when Burr was the one shoving it in his mouth. He would’ve tried with Laurens, or even Hamilton. Someone who had deeply hated him, but he didn’t trust them. Laurens would’ve probably actually shot him in the mouth. But he found someone to love outside of the bedroom, and to hate under the bedsheets. 

Aaron Burr was particularly patient with his life, even more patient in bed. His specialty was practically torturing Lee, reducing him into a panting and begging mess. Like if he didn’t have the pleasure he needed, he’d die right there. He had a high sex drive when it came to Burr and his more dominant personality when they stray away from the public for the night. Any other soldier would be surprised if being told that, as Lee was more stubborn and short-tempered in the field.

Sometimes Burr would even subtly drop him hints to stop his bullshit with a simple glare or a quiet threat when they retreat to the tents. 

Burr had something to control with in his life and Lee finally had someone he respects to follow orders from.

“Again?”, Lee whispered, lips brushing against the other male’s. Their bodies pressed against each other as Burr kept the cigarette away from Lee’s reach. 

Burr’s head turned away to blow out some smoke before looking back at Lee.

“Later.”, That was an order with a stern voice. His expression was completely straight, a little frightening as he saw Lee’s hand trail down his abs and down to his soft cock that was resting against his stomach.

Lee whined and moved his hand away, instead keeping them on Burr’s shoulders to refrain himself, but he just had to grind on him.

“Don’t make me tie you up.”, He growled lowly.

Lee remembers vividly of the last time he was tied up. Teased on end, was an utter mess by the end of it, and when he had finally reached his climax, he was shivering for a couple of minutes and bucking his hips in thin air. So he stopped immediately when he heard that threat. Burr’s threat was never empty. They were always filled with genuinity. 

Burr took a deep breath and reached his free hand up to his hair, combing his fingers through it.

“Good boy.”, He whispered softly.

Praise and scolding was Burr’s method. Threats and treats as well. Burr treated him like a pet. Lee constantly needed to be trained, punished if he wasn’t well-behaved. But to Lee, it was better on bad days. Burr was much more rougher and had more anger to take out, especially when it had something to do with Hamilton. After the election of 1800, Lee had certainly gotten the roughness he wanted. But the anger lingered for a few days, thus not allowing Lee to reach his release.   
 That was a torteous week.

But Lee also loved the praise and the comfort that came with it. He loved being a good boy. He liked following orders from Burr and only Burr. 

“Good, good boy.”, Burr repeated quietly, quickly burning out his cigarette and placing his hand on his arm that had moved down to his hips, then caressing the inside of his thigh. “You want me to fuck you?”

Lee nodded quick, writhing a little on his lap.

“Yes…” He drawled. “Want me to fuck you until you can’t walk? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Want me to pound into that little ass of yours, Charles?” Burr’s hand lazily brushed over his cock, making Lee whine, but knew better than to buck his hips into his hand.

“Yes. Yes, yes, Burr— Please. I want— Take me. Take me and shove me down and fuck me and tell me how much of a fucking whore I am.” Lee’s voice turned into a moan when he felt a tight grip around his cock.

“Oh I’ll do more than just that.”

The rule of my life is to make business a pleasure, and pleasure my business.  
–Aaron Burr.


End file.
